


Just This Night

by Kurokamisama



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, At least I tried, Attempt at writing stupidly sad stuff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, One Shot, Other, basically nobody knows, but then not, except the irrelevant characters, meaning Agasa-Hakase and his parents, mentions of madness, on a rooftop, semi-au, typical KidCo really
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokamisama/pseuds/Kurokamisama
Summary: One-Shot. Dans un univers où certaines rencontres n'ont jamais eu lieu, Conan demande à l'Insaisissable KID de rester un instant à ses côtés... car il se pourrait bien qu'il soit en train de complètement perdre la tête. Semi-AU, KidCo si on cherche bien, première tentative d'Angst/Drama /!\mentions de folie/!\





	Just This Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, même maintenant, Detective Conan détruit ma vie. (Surtout Akai Shuuichi, mais évitons d'en parler.)  
> D'un autre côté, ça me donne des occasions d'écrire de l'Angst (enfin, j'essaie), alors voilà un petit OS qui est le fruit de mon cerveau fatigué, et un semi-AU sorti de nul part:  
> Et si personne (à part le professeur et ses parents) n'avait découvert l'identité de Shinichi? Il n'aurait ni scientifique pour lui donner espoir d'un jour retrouver son corps originel, ni confident pour confirmer ce qu'il s'était passer cette nuit-là, ni allié contre ceux qui l'avaient empoisonnés...  
> Et cet OS est né.  
> Autant dire que c'est pas joyeux, joyeux, mais je vous laisse juger de cela par vous-même.  
> Sur ce...  
> ENJOY!~(?)  
> Disclaimer: Rien de ce que vous pourriez reconnaître ne m'appartient - on va dire que ça suffit.

Just This Night

 

« _Ne_ Kid... Est-ce que tu peux... rester un instant ?...

Les mots avaient été prononcés si faiblement qu'il fallut quelques secondes avant que le Kaitou KID n'en saisisse leur sens. D'autant plus que leur nature était surprenante...

-ça risque d'être un problème Tantei-kun. Je préfèrerais ne pas être arrêté après tout.~ Ah, mais si tu le demandes gentiment~ -

-S'il-te-plaît.

Kid se coupa net.

_'Poker Face, Poker Face, Poker Face...'_

-... Juste... une minute.

Le voleur observa le petit détective en silence, mais l'obscurité qui l'avait si souvent aidé lui-même à dissimuler son identité, jouait contre lui à présent en lui cachant toute expression sur le visage de Conan.

Ils étaient encore une fois sur le toit d'un hôtel de luxe quelconque, les cris furieux de Nakamori-keibu raisonnant au loin dans le bâtiment.

Tout s'était déroulé comme d'habitude; son apparition, ses tours de magie spectaculaires, une poursuite acharnée se terminant par un face à face avec son plus grand rival...

Cependant...

Ils avaient déjà  eu leur face à face coutumier, et les baskets de Conan étaient maintenant hors d'état de nuire à cause d'un tir de carte bien placé, tandis que la seule dose disponible de tranquillisant de sa montre était déjà  épuisée. C'était alors que Kid allait finalement prendre la fuite avec l'objet de sa quête que Conan l'avait stoppé net dans son élan en l'interpellant de ces mots surprenants.

-...

Le voleur prit quelques instants pour observer un peu le détective et vérifier qu'ils n'allaient pas être interrompus pendant encore un bon moment - une chance qu'Hakuba soit en Angleterre pour ce cambriolage-ci - avant d'aller s'asseoir au bord du toit, jambes pendant dans le vide comme si de rien n'était et dos à Conan.

-OK.» accorda-t-il finalement, choisissant de faire un pari avec lui-même et de tester si Lady Chance était à ses côtés cette nuit-là.

De toute évidence, son chibi-tantei n'était pas dans son état habituel après tout, et le gentleman cambrioleur était... _intrigué_.

( _C'était plus ou moins le mot qui résumait son intérêt envers Conan de manière générale._ )

Il ne regardait pas le plus petit, yeux résolument fixés sur l'horizon, mais il sentit tout de même la présence de Conan lorsque celui-ci vint le rejoindre sur le bord, étreignant ses petites jambes au lieu de les suspendre au-dessus du vide comme Kid le faisait.

Le voleur relâcha peu à peu des épaules qu'il avait crispées sans s'en rendre compte, une fois qu'il fut sûr que le chibi-détective n'allait pas brusquement lui sauter dessus avec des menottes.

Bien que la curiosité ardente du magicien faisait rage derrière sa Poker Face, il préféra garder le silence et attendre de voir si son Tantei-kun allait le briser de lui-même.

Les minutes passèrent sous la faible lueur combinée de la lune et des lumières de la ville à leurs pieds, le silence résonnant étrangement après le brouhaha habituel des cambriolages- pardon, _spectacles_ , du Kaitou KID; bien plus loin, tout en bas, la foule de fans était encore bel et bien là , scandant son nom avec enthousiasme. Mais ici, le calme régnait, comme s'ils étaient détachés du reste du monde.

Kid risqua un coup d'œil vers son compagnon de toit, et vit que Conan avait enfoui son visage dans ses bras, eux-mêmes reposant sur ses genoux - ce qu'il déplora puisqu'il ne pouvait du coup toujours pas distinguer les traits du jeune détective.

Il jeta distraitement son deltaplane leurre après un temps, tentant d'éviter de penser que, dans cette position recroquevillée, son Tantei-kun avait l'air très... _petit_.

Evidemment qu'il l'était, c'était un enfant après tout; mais lors de leurs duels nocturnes, le détective avait toujours un certain air de maturité, une _présence-_ et soudainement, il était difficile de se souvenir qu'Edogawa Conan n'avait que huit ans.

Pour revenir au problème actuel, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien troubler quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que Tantei-kun de toutes façons? Et assez pour qu'il réclame _sa_ présence? Cela intriguait grandement le cambrioleur...

Ou n'était-ce qu'une nouvelle tactique pour tenter d'attraper l'Insaisissable Kaitou KID ?

Conan était intelligent- _redoutablement_ intelligent, mais aussi athlétique, astucieux... peut-être un peu arrogant aussi, et tenace; en tout cas, il était très peu probable que son Tantei-kun soit préoccupé par ses notes de classe ou un autre problème à l'école - il ne semblait pas, à ses yeux, être du genre à se laisser faire ou à porter un quelconque intérêt à ce que l'on pouvait bien dire de lui. Il était également son rival inégalé, si ce n'était ( _de loin_ ) frôlé par Hakuba. Il avait une grande-sœur qui l'adorait (et Kid était pratiquement certain que le jeune garçon avait un peu le béguin pour elle, ce qui, é son humble avis, était assez adorable), des amis qui lui collaient tout le temps aux basques et le vénéraient presque...

D'après les quelques recherches que Kid avaient faites à la hâte sur Conan depuis que ce nouveau rival avait fait son apparition sur la scène de ses cambriolages magiques, il menait une vie plutôt enviable.

Alors pourquoi...?

Il en était arrivé au point où il fixait ouvertement le petit détective - qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota -, confusion et curiosité menant un féroce combat derrière le masque du KID.

Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Le magicien ignorait, que chaque soir, chaque nuit, quand Edogawa Conan fermait les yeux, plus rien ne l'empêchait de sombrer dans le désespoir et la solitude...

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'un certain détective d'Osaka avait décidé que ses théories étaient bien trop improbables et farfelues, et que la disparition de Kudou Shinichi n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec le petit prodige qu'était Edogawa Conan.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'une certaine scientifique n'apparaîtrait jamais, ayant succombé à la fonction première de l'APTX 4869.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'un certain Rye s'était fait descendre par Gin, et que le membre le plus brillant du FBI ne deviendrait jamais son meilleur allié.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que chaque jour, Kudou Shinichi perdait un peu plus espoir.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que petit à petit, le masque qu'était 'Edogawa Conan' devenait de plus en plus réel et lourd à porter à la fois.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que le petit détective commençait à se perdre dans tous les rôles qu'il assumait, qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à distinguer Kudou Shinichi, la voix du téléphone, d'Edogawa Conan, l'enfant brillant, de Mouri Kogoro, le détective endormi, de Cool Kid, le plus jeune allié du FBI, de Silver Bullet, le sauveur de Vermouth...

Ce qu'il ignorait... c'était que son Tantei-kun était à deux doigts de se briser.

Conan ravala un cri de frustration teinté d'un début de folie, enfouissant un peu plus la tête dans ses bras.

Ses lunettes le gênait mais il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer et ne pas les jeter dans le vide, de peur qu'il ne soit tenté de les suivre dans leur chute.

Qui était-il ?

Qui était le véritable _lui_?

Kudou Shinichi ?

Kudou Shinichi était un détective lycéen qui avait disparu lors d'une nuit de célébration dans un parc d'attraction; il était une voix au téléphone, annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles, que ce soit pour Ran ou la police.

Mais au-delà de tout cela, 'Kudou Shinichi' n'était plus qu'un mensonge, un vestige du passé auquel un petit garçon s'accrochait désespérément.

Kudou Shinichi était déjà  mort.

Mais alors, si ce n'était qu'un esprit brillant enfermé dans le corps d'un enfant de huit ans,...

_...que lui restait-t-il...?_

Kid sursauta quand il remarqua les tremblements faisant tressaillir légèrement les épaules de son Tantei-kun, et qui se faisaient de plus en plus prononcés, l'arrachant à sa contemplation muette.

Il crut d'abord que le froid avait fini par atteindre le petit détective, mais ce fut alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recouvrir le jeune garçon d'une couverture conjurée de nul part, qu'il se rendit compte de la triste vérité.

Son Tantei-kun, son rival, son égal, tout à coup si petit, si fragile, roulé pratiquement en boule dans le froid d'un début d'automne sans merci, tête cachée comme tout enfant qui espérait ne pas être remarqué...

...son Tantei-kun était en train de pleurer.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas à déchirer le cœur du magicien, il pleurait silencieusement, seuls les tremblements de son corps frêle le trahissant.

Et Conan pleurait, comme aucun enfant ne devrait pleurer, tentant désespérément de dissimuler ses larmes dans un silence absolu.

Une soudaine pensée s'imposa à son esprit lorsqu'il se souvint que le jeune détective dormait dans la même pièce que Mouri Kogoro. Etait-il habitué à pleurer ainsi ? Sans un bruit susceptible de réveiller son colocataire...?...

Kid serra la mâchoire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure - Poker Face momentanément jetée aux oubliettes -, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder à la tentation de se jeter immédiatement sur Conan et de le serrer dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

Avec tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour que Kid ne devine pas sa détresse, et après le courage que cela avait dû lui prendre de lui demander de rester à ses côtés dans un moment de faiblesse, son Tantei-kun n'apprécierait probablement pas les efforts de son _rival_ pour le réconforter...

Mais... il ne pouvait pas le laisser _comme ça...!_

Il faillit se donner une claque - ce qui aurait été plutôt inhabituel pour son rôle de Kaitou KID - quand la solution lui apparut.

Il était un magicien: ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, c'était causer les sourires et l'émerveillement avec son art.

Seul problème étant que Tantei-kun était un public difficile...

« Nakamori-keibu ne devrait pas tarder, coupa soudainement la voix impassible de l'objet de ses pensées.

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'équilibre - étant presque tombé à la renverse depuis son perchoir tant la voix de Conan l'avait surpris -, Kid contempla avec l'admiration du professionnel, le manque d'inflexions dans la voix du chibi-tantei, qui fixait le monde à leurs pieds d'un regard vide; jamais n'aurait-on pu imaginer qu'il venait de pleurer - tout au plus, on aurait peut-être pensé qu'il venait de courir comme n'importe quel enfant hyperactif de son âge, avec son souffle un peu court et ses joues rougies par le froid.

Mais Kid n'était pas n'importe qui, et sûrement pas dupe.

-Ah, ce cher Nakamori-keibu. Ce serait bien son genre de tout faire pour interrompre mon rendez-vous galant.~ taquina-t-il en fixant Conan de ses yeux perçants, monocle brillant et attentif à chaque réaction.

-... idiot de voleur... j'ai huit ans... fut sa réponse murmurée et toujours impassible.

-Raison de plus pour que ce pauvre Nakamori-keibu fasse un ulcère en nous interrompant !~ chantonna le gentleman cambrioleur avec un rictus malicieux, loin d'être découragé par le manque de réactions de Conan.

L'expression imaginée de Nakamori-keibu arracha cette fois un rire à son Tantei-kun - du moins c'est ce que Kid devina en observant les secousses de ces frêles épaules et les petits pouffements mal contenus de Conan qui avait à nouveau enfoui sa tête dans ses bras.

Et si le rire de celui-ci était un peu hystérique,... _meh._ Mission accomplie.

Conan ne put retenir le sourire qui étira un instant ses lèvres; il savait qu'il avait bien fait de rechercher la compagnie du Kaitou KID. Cet idiot de voleur réussissait toujours à le surprendre, résultant généralement en un chibi-détective affectueusement exaspéré, mais toujours avec un sourire, bien que généralement dissimulé derrière une moue irritée - et ce, même s'il se faisait réprimander par Ran pour ses escapades, ce qui avait pourtant tendance à le déprimer d'ordinaire.

Kid avait cette caractéristique, que Conan appréciait énormément, de ne pas poser de questions; il savait que chacun avait ses secrets - sa voix-même en était un - et semblait respecter ceux de Conan, contrairement à tant d'adultes qui entourait le détective rapetissé.

Avec Kid, il pouvait être _lui-même_.

( _Peu importe de_ qui _exactement il s'agissait-là..._ )

Il appréciait que Ran s'occupe de lui, vraiment, mais il craignait constamment que s'il montrait le moindre signe de dépression - il n'était pas dupe, il reconnaissait les symptômes -, la championne de karaté arrêterait immédiatement de bien vouloir l'emmener avec elle aux scènes de crimes destinées à son incapable de père. Pire, même; qu'elle arrêterait de l'autoriser à participer aux cambriolages de Kid, tout «KID Killer» qu'il était.

_Pour son bien._

Il sentit son estomac se tordre et se glacer.

Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il n'y eut aucune hésitation dans son esprit à cette pensée; plus qu'une supposition, c'était une certitude.

Il savait d'où celle-ci venait. Sans son consentement, Kid était devenu son ancre à la réalité, celui qui faisait qu'il se souvenait encore, qui faisait que Kudou Shinichi n'était pas que le rêve d'un enfant _perturbé_.

Ses nombreux ennemis seraient sans doute heureux de savoir qu'il s'agissait justement là de son pire cauchemar, qui hantait chacune de ses nuits sans faute, tel un rendez-vous macabre et particulièrement assidu.

Oh, il l'imaginait aussi bien de jour que de nuit, mais dans l'obscurité du soir, ses craintes devenaient bien plus réelles, ironiquement.

Il se réveillait soudainement dans un lit d'hôpital, Ran à ses côtés, de même que Kogoro. Ran se jetait sur lui et le prenait dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes; ils discutaient un moment, et il apprenait qu'il était tombé dans le coma pendant deux ans après un accident mystérieux dans un parc d'attraction. La pire partie arrivait après cela, lorsque 'Shinichi' arrivait dans la pièce en courant et prenait son 'cousin' dans ses bras à son tour. Puis, après un moment de choc qui ne faiblissait jamais malgré le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait ressenti...

_« Qui es-tu?! »_

Il ne pouvait jamais empêcher ce qui arrivait ensuite, même s'il connaissait déjà  le résultat.

Il repoussait 'Shinichi' violemment, se mettait à l'attaquer avec une variété de questions pièges, l'accusant d'être un membre de l'Organisation des Hommes en noir, le menaçant,...; 'Shinichi' le regardait avec incompréhension, n'ayant pas le temps d'en placer une pour se défendre, et Conan détestait cette expression sur ce visage, parce qu'il avait, un jour, pu voir ces mêmes traits dans le miroir, mais à cet instant son image ne s'y reflétait plus. Ran, Kogoro, Satou-keiji, Takagi-keiji, Agasa-hakase, _ses parents... !_ Tous, une fois le choc causé par sa violence verbale passé, le contemplait silencieusement avec... pitié.

Ran pleurait encore plus, de même que sa mère, enlacée par son père qui fronçait les sourcils en évitant de croiser son regard, Satou détournait les yeux à regret, 'Shinichi' n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, visiblement déchiré par ce qu'il voyait, et ainsi de suite...

En voyant leurs expressions, Conan commençait à se douter que quelque chose avait dû se passer, qu'il devait y avoir une explication logique derrière cette situation et que ce 'Shinichi' était peut-être un déguisement; il commençait à émettre toutes sortes de théories, devant les expressions devenant progressivement effrayées des personnes dans sa chambre d'hôpital; Takagi-keiji sortait brièvement de la salle pour prévenir une infirmière que le 'patient' s'agitait, et alors que chaque personne chère à son cœur quittait petit à petit sa chambre avec des visages sombres, il tentait une dernière fois de s'adresser à ses parents, implorant désespérément une réponse - n'importe quelle réponse - à ses questions.

_« Okaa-san! Otou-san! C'est une blague, c'est ça? C'est encore un de vos mauvais tour pour me rappeler la dangerosité de la situation n'est-ce pas? C'est bon, j'ai compris! Vous pouvez arrêter de faire semblant! Je vous jure! Allez, ce n'est... ce n'est plus drôle... Revenez!... C-c'est une blague... ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous retournez pas...?...Otou-san...? »_

Quand celui qu'il associait à tout ce qui était logique et véritable dans sa vie, celui qui avait d'ordinaire toutes les réponses, ne se retournait pas, il arrêtait de parler il arrêtait de se débattre, d'essayer de convaincre... Il arrêtait tout.

Il passait ensuite un long moment terrifiant, seul dans son lit d'hôpital, à se demander s'il n'avait pas simplement

_tout_

_imaginé._

...Si tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie jusque-là n'avait été qu'illusion.

...Si tous les meurtres, les enquêtes, les blessures, les rencontres et toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties n'avaient été qu'un rêve, doux-amer, mais si riche.

...S'il n'était pas juste complètement _fou..._

Même une fois qu'il se réveillait enfin dans la chambre de Kogoro après ce qui semblait avoir été une éternité, yeux écarquillés, peinant à reprendre un souffle normal et mordant à pleines dents sa couverture pour étouffer ses cris, le cauchemar continuait toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille à la première heure possible chez Agasa et qu'il lui demande d'une voix faible et suppliante qui brisait visiblement le cœur du professeur:

_« Je suis Kudou Shinichi n'est-ce pas... ? »_

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt trois mois que cette vision (qu'il espérait de tout son cœur non-prémonitoire - et d'où pouvait venir cette superstition irraisonnée sinon de son épuisement mental ?) accaparait son esprit, et bien qu'il tentait de se focaliser sur le quotidien de 'Conan' - avec tous les cadavres et les dangers que ça impliquait - sa résistance avait pris un sacré coup la nuit précédant celle du nouveau casse de Kid. Car, pour la première fois dans son cauchemar perpétuel, quelque chose avait changé:

Kid était apparu à son tour.

Alors que ce fait l'aurait empli de joie et d'anticipation d'ordinaire, cette apparition dans ce cauchemar maudit particulier - sans compter que cela confirmait un étrange attachement dont il se doutait déjà - signifiait, dans sa logique légèrement oblique depuis quelques temps, que Kid allait à son tour l'abandonner.

Car si même _son ancre à la réalité_ ne reconnaissait pas son existence, n'était-il pas déjà fou ?...

3 mois.

3 mois associés à une année difficile et voilà que le chibi-tantei ne parvenait même plus à faire la distinction entre rêve et réalité.

A tout moment, il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un, _n'importe qui_ , se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Lui-même, malgré son état, savait qu'il avait régulièrement des absences.

Mais étrangement, alors qu'à présent il ne faisait plus particulièrement d'efforts pour agir comme le gamin qu'il était physiquement :

Ran n'avait pas le moindre soupçon à son égard et le traitait de plus en plus comme son véritable petit-frère,

Takagi-keiji avait l'air presque soulagé et ne lui posait presque plus de questions sur les scènes de crime,

le Tanteidan n'avait rien remarqué et continuait de l'entraîner dans des aventures dont il oubliait le but à mi-chemin la plupart du temps...

Cela ne faisait rien qu'il ne s'agisse 'que d'un mauvais rêve'. Au point où il en était, après trois mois sans interruption, il avait eu _besoin_ de voir le cambrioleur.

...

Le détective fut soudainement prit d'un vif doute.

Il se redressa si rapidement que s'il y avait prêté attention, il aurait entendu sa nuque émettre un craquement qui fit tressaillir Kid.

Celui-ci, qui n'avait cessé d'observer le chibi-détective, n'eut tout de même pas le temps de se reculer lorsque son Tantei-kun se jeta presque sur ses genoux, se saisissant du visage du cambrioleur avec ses petites- _trop petites_ \- mains.

L'instant d'après, Kid avait déjà  crispé ses doigts autour de son pistolet à cartes, mais il hésita pendant une seconde - une seconde fatale.

Il vit enfin le visage de Conan.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Kid essaya de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ses mots comme bloqués dans sa gorge. Bouche bée et yeux légèrement écarquillés, son cœur rata un battement. Le regard de son Tantei-kun le pétrifiait.

Il n'y lisait que du désespoir.

Ces prunelles bleues zaffre tremblaient en plongeant dans les siennes, l'implorant de quelque chose, mais quoi...? Le plus petit avait beau le fixer intensément, c'était comme s'il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées au possible, comme s'il était fiévreux il ne clignait pas des paupières, et il mordait sa lèvre inférieure avec une telle force que Kid était convaincu que son Tantei-kun allait bientôt atteindre le sang.

Les mains qui caressaient son visage en tremblant, comme en en dessinant chaque traits, électrisaient la peau du voleur d'un mélange d'adrénaline et de curiosité, mais même ce contact ne suffisait pas à le ramener à la réalité.

« Kid.

L'entente de son nom l'aurait fait sursauté, mais il était trop stupéfait pour faire un mouvement, quel qu'il soit.

-Kid... Kid... Kid...

Les mains sur son visage raffermirent leur prise, mais restèrent douces, comme si ce qu'elles tenaient entre elles était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux au monde.

-...Kid... _Kid_...

Les lèvres du plus petit tremblèrent et la voix de son Tantei-kun craqua.

- _...Pitié... !_

Les bras de Kid qui s'étaient rapprochés jusque-là sans son consentement - oubliant totalement son pistolet au passage -, se resserrèrent brusquement autour du petit détective, l'emportant dans une étreinte emplie de détresse.

_'Qu'est-ce que c'est? Dis-moi, peu importe ce que c'est, je te le donnerai... je le ferai... Qu'est-ce qui te fait implorer ainsi...'_

Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Kaito, faisant promesses sur promesses, sans pouvoir s'échapper de sa gorge, un désir trop fort pour être exprimé en simple mots...

Kid avait un peu soulevé son Tantei-kun dans son étreinte, et celui-ci passa sans aucune gêne ses bras autour du cou du voleur, enfouissant son visage dans des cheveux ébouriffés et ignorant complètement le trèfle du monocle du Kaitou KID qui vint effleurer son oreille.

- _...Pitié-..._

Même lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la voix à cet instant, Kid ne sut pas bien ce qu'il raconta - des promesses, des mots de réconforts, des questions ? - et il la perdit de toute façon bien vite tandis que le monde se brisa à nouveau à l'entente de son Tantei-kun.

\- ...-soit _réel... !_

Le magicien émit un petit son étranglé en resserrant sa prise.

_Je suis bien réel !_ avait-il envie de crier, confus mais prêt à rassurer son Tantei-kun, peu importe de quoi.

Conan ne pleurait pas, mais c'était tout comme. Il se mit à sangloter dans les bras de Kid, qui, dévasté, ne pouvait qu'enlacer le détective et lui murmurer sans interruptions des « Je suis là » maladroits.

-Pitié...

-Je suis là.

-Si seulement...

-Je suis là.

-Tu es le seul que je ne peux...

-Je suis là.

- _Pitié..._

-Je suis là.

Vulnérable... sans défense... des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais associé à son Tantei-kun se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui faisant raffermir sa prise et serrer la mâchoire.

-... Kid... P-pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Cette question surprit Kid, qui ouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait pas consciemment fermés.

-Je...

Il desserra un peu son étreinte et se recula doucement avec confusion, se rendant à peine compte de sa vision trouble son Tantei-kun le regardait, de ces yeux emplis d'une douleur infinie mais cette fois, _il semblait le voir_.

Le détective quant à lui, n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Les yeux indigos de Kid étaient humides et rougis, ses joues mouillées de larmes qui coulaient encore. S'il n'avait pas déjà su qu'il s'agissait-là du véritable visage du voleur, il n'y aurait plus eu de doute possible à cet instant.

Mais pourquoi pleurait-il ? S'il y en avait bien un qui devrait pleurer, c'était la pathétique créature qu'il était devenu, qui ne savait même plus faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité...

-Ne dis pas ça !

Avait-il dit ça à voix haute... ?

-Tu n'es pas p-pathétique, tu es le plus grand détective auquel j'ai jamais eu affaire, et-et... tu es une bonne personne, tu cherches toujours à aider, et tu sais que la vie est précieuse, q-qu'elle vaut plus que d'attraper un voleur comme moi, qu'il y a des priorités et-et q-que-

Ici Kid se coupa dans son discours décousu et comblé d'une tendre maladresse, pour commencer à sangloter de plus bel, et ce fut au tour du chibi-détective d'être prit d'une émotion sans nom face à ce spectacle. C'était comme si... comme si le magicien pleurait à sa place.

Car contrairement à ce que Kid pensait, Conan n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis sa 'transformation'. Il était parfois prit d'élans forts d'émotions contradictoires (- _il se noyait dans ladouleurlacraintelapeurlarancœur-_ ), certes, et sa vision se troublait légèrement, mais jamais encore n'avait-il versé une seule larme. Peut-être par fierté. Peut-être juste parce que son chagrin allait _au-delà_ de ce qu'il pouvait exprimer par les larmes...

Mais à cet instant précis...

Le petit brun se surprit à penser que voir le Kaitou KID pleurer était la chose la plus triste au monde.

Il sentit quelque chose chatouiller sa joue droite, comme une caresse presque imperceptible, et cligna des yeux une fois. Il leva la tête un instant vers le ciel noir de la nuit de Tokyo, claire et parsemée d'étoiles, et toucha sa joue. Une goutte tomba sur sa paume... et il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Doucement d'abord, presque inaudible, puis plus fortement, plus primale, une plainte s'arracha du plus profond de ses entrailles, les derniers boucliers autour de son cœur éclatant en mille morceaux...

Et il fondit en larmes complètement.

Sa vision était trouble mais il se jeta dans l'océan de blanc devant lui, brillant comme le phare d'un port à travers la pénombre. Il agrippa de toutes ses forces les vêtements de Kid, sentant son cœur se serrer encore et encore, et le besoin puissant d'être le plus proche possible de sa seule ancre à la réalité. Le voleur fit de même en enfouissant son propre visage dans le cou frêle et parcourut de hoquets de Conan, gémissant d'abord sans trop savoir pourquoi, et se disant distraitement que si la seule vue de son Tantei-kun dans un état pareil suffisait à lui briser le cœur, il allait devoir prendre certaines mesures dans le futur... Mais il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour que sa propre situation ne lui arrache de nouveaux pleurs inattendus.

Les prochaines minutes ne furent qu'un torrent d'émotions que Conan déversa et hurla dans le tissu immaculé du costume de Kid. Ses craintes, sa peine immense, sa douleur, son désespoir et son épuisement. Sa peur de lâcher prise s'envola en même temps qu'il exprimât sa terreur de perdre son identité- ou plutôt, l'inévitable sentiment de _perte_ qu'il éprouvait déjà, bien conscient malgré lui, de ce qu'il restait de son ancienne vie : un trou dans son cœur impossible à remplir.

Et il cria jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, Kid pleurant à chaudes larmes avec lui.

Pleurant sa vie ordinaire sacrifiée, ses êtres les plus chers perdus et la vérité déformée par trop de mensonges.

En cet instant les deux rivaux ne firent plus qu'un dans leur chagrin, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme des naufragés en pleine mer, avec pour seul espoir de rester ancrer à la réalité un peu plus longtemps.

Kid bafouillait encore des « Je suis là » et autres paroles décousues,...

_Je suis désolé..._

_Je te le jure..._

_Aidez-moi, tout seul je ne..._

_Tou-san..._

... mais Conan ne les écoutait que d'une oreille, seulement conscient que la voix de Kid venait du corps qui l'enlaçait, qui avait ce parfum si particulier, mélange de poudre d'artifice, de chocolat et d'agrumes.

Ses rêves étaient-ils devenus si réalistes que son esprit pouvait reconstituer avec précision tout ce qu'il savait du voleur ? Apparence, parfum, voix, touché... ?

Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Le visage barbouillé de larmes de Kid lui revint à l'esprit et il passa ses bras (trop courts) autour du plus grand.

Rêve ou non, voir Kid pleurer était...

Il caressa le dos de son rival doucement, passa la main dans ses cheveux et revint peu à peu à la réalité (du moins il l'espérait) en prenant à son tour la parole de sa voix cassée et affaiblie par les cris.

Il n'était pas un pro. pour réconforter ceux chers à son cœur - c'était le moins de le dire, même quand il n'était pas dans cet état -, mais il était tellement _au-delà_ de toute gêne possible, et ils avaient déjà traversés tant de barrières ensemble, que les mots lui vinrent naturellement.

-Tout va b-bien... shh... je suis là, tout va-va bien... shhh...

-T-Tantei-kun...

-Shh, t-tout va bien se passer...

-C-c'est moi qui devrais te ré-réconforter et-

-Shh, tais-toi maintenant-sniff-et laisse-moi _croire_ -...

Le plus petit se coupa et un silence entrecoupé de petits hoquets remplaça les mots de réconfort.

Ils restèrent un temps indéfini dans cette position (trop chargée en émotion pour être totalement confortable), puis Kid prit une grande inspiration et se redressa un peu, gardant toujours une ferme prise sur Conan, et les déplaçant de l'autre côté du rebord du toit - c'était déjà un miracle qu'ils ne soient pas tombés plus tôt, alors il n'avait pas envie de tenter le sort plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ce soir.

-Deux idiots qui pleurent comme des madeleines ne sont pas vraiment qualifiés pour se réconforter l'un l'autre tu ne crois pas ?

Conan opina du chef faiblement contre la poitrine du magicien, épuisé, puis - voyant vers où la conversation allait se diriger - résigné. Il savait que c'était inévitable mais...

-Loin de moi l'idée de connaître la solution à tous tes problèmes mais...

Aaah, il le faisait déjà.

-... je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas,...

Il se refermait.

-... et je ne peux que dire que, tu pourrais peut-être, en parler...

Il redevenait l'Insaisissable KID progressivement, trop rapidement...

-...avec ta grande-sœur, non ? Mouri Ran il me semble...?

_Il s'éloigne de moi..._

-Parce que comme tu as pu le remarquer, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour-

-Kid.

Le ton sec du détective sembla prendre le voleur de court, et son rire jaune fut aussitôt remplacé par une petite voix - rappelant à Conan que le magicien aussi se balançait actuellement sur un mince fil de stabilité.

-...Je-désolé, j-je ne voulais pas paraître condescendant ou- tu vois, c'est toujours la même chose, c'est comme je disais, je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour-

Conan interrompit Kid encore une fois dans son discours un peu paniqué et dont la voix s'affaiblissait à chaque mots, comme s'il allait subitement fondre en larmes à nouveau et/ou s'enfuir le plus vite possible en deltaplane.

-Kid, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Quelque chose de soudain et de brûlant s'était réveillé en Conan.

-Tu es libre de ne pas me croire, de penser que je suis fou- moi-même commence à douter de ma santé mentale, alors tu ne seras pas le premier -, mais j'aimerais que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te révéler, fit Conan d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, mais qui cassa en plusieurs endroits à cause de toutes les émotions qu'elle venait d'encaisser ces derniers temps.

Aux yeux de Kid, son Tantei-kun avait encore la voix chevrotante et son discours était inquiétant, mais son regard était plus clair qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois, et son corps plus détendu que jamais entre ses bras. Le voleur comprit que le détective avait quelque chose d'important à dire- sans toutefois se rendre exactement compte de l'impact de la révélation qui allait suivre. Il acquiesça lentement en essuyant sa joue d'un revers de gant distrait avant de faire de même - d'une infinie douceur - avec son détective.

Une profonde inspiration plus tard, et le petit brun était prêt.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'allait être la réaction de Kid, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose dans sa vie - sinon peut-être ce moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait plus Ran de la même manière - il avait _besoin_ que quelqu'un d'autre sache- ni ses parents, ni le Professeur - quelqu'un qui pourrait le _comprendre_.

En plongeant ses yeux dans le regard indigo de Kid, il se convainc définitivement - non sans une bonne dose d'appréhension mêlée d'anxiété - : cette décision était la bonne.

-La réalité, c'est que je suis...

Ici, Conan hésita un peu, malgré sa conviction. Et si c'était une mauvaise idée de partager cela avec le Kaitou KID ? Et s'il ne faisait que mettre le magicien en danger ? Certes, celui-ci avait déjà une forte tendance à se mettre tout seul dans le pétrin et dans les situations les plus périlleuses, mais...

-Tantei-kun...?

La voix inquiète de Kid le prend par surprise, parce qu'elle a l'air plus proche qu'auparavant.

Pourtant, le détective est encore dans ses bras, tête au niveau de la poitrine du voleur,... ?

Il suffit d'un clignement d'yeux, et Conan voit le visage confus de Kid entre ses mains.

L'incompréhension doit se lire sur son propre visage, car le plus grand reprend la parole :

-Euh, j-j'ai quelque chose sur le visage...?

Conan ignore la question et les joues légèrement empourprées de son rival, toujours confus. Il était dans les bras de Kid il y a une seconde à peine, et maintenant... il était... de nouveau dans la même position que...

Le détective comprend tout à coup.

Son sang se glace, et son visage se vide de toute expression.

Kid regarde le changement s'effectuer avec appréhension et une certaine dose de confusion son Tantei-kun était-il bipolaire ? Un instant, il était en train de rire grâce à l'humour ravageur de Kaitou KID, le gentleman aux talents multiples (et modeste en plus), l'instant d'après, il se jetait pratiquement sur ledit gentleman avec un regard paniqué puis, pendant au moins une minute, son Tantei-kun avait semblé comme ailleurs, le regard vague et la bouche entrouverte, avant de vraisemblablement revenir parmi eux avec une expression d'incompréhension et enfin... _ça_.

Cette expression - ou plutôt, cette _absence totale d'expression_... était... familière...

...Kaito reconnut ce visage avec un violent pincement au cÅ“ur : en regardant Conan un instant, il crut se voir dans un miroir, plus jeune, et tout juste endeuillé de son père.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose, les mains de Conan relâchèrent doucement son visage, et toute énergie sembla quitter le chibi-détective sous ces yeux - épaules s'affaissant comme si le monde venait de se poser sur celles-ci, et paupières clignant sans grande conviction en évitant le regard de Kid.

Il se recula comme si chacun de ses mouvements étaient calculés, et les joues de Kid jusque-là réchauffées par les paumes du plus petit, semblèrent se faire gifler par le vent glacial de la nuit.

(Kid a la nette impression qu'il vient d'être rejeté, et il n'aime pas ça - sans compter qu'il ne comprend pas d'où vient cette impression.)

Le voleur regarda le détective faire demi-tour sur lui-même, tournant le dos au paysage de Tokyo endormie. Il vit la façon dont le petit brun contemplait la sortie avec toujours les mêmes yeux vides, et Kid eut la soudaine conviction qu'il ne devrait pas le laisser partir dans cet état. Alors lorsqu'il se lève pour faire cela, Kid attrape le poignet de son Tantei-kun par pur réflexe.

-...

Conan se retourne à moitié vers lui sans demander d'explications - que Kid n'aurait pas pu donner de toutes façons.

-... on a encore un peu de temps avant que ce cher Nakamori-keibu ne se rende compte que je suis là, finit-il par lâcher après un silence inconfortable, remarquant que le fin poignet du chibi-tantei ne cherchait même pas à être libéré.

Pourtant, pendant un bref instant, le masque d'impassibilité du brun se brise sous les yeux du voleur. Mais, trop court, le moment ne laisse pas à Kid le temps de voir ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette... Poker Face.

Conan ne répondit pas à sa requête immédiatement, et quand il le fit, ce fut sans un mot il se dirigea de nouveau vers son ancien emplacement, mais au lieu de s'asseoir sur le rebord, il se plaça dos à celui-ci à présent, jambes croisées en tailleur, et tête au niveau des genoux du voleur. Celui-ci se laissa glisser contre le rebord à son tour, n'osant à peine regarder Conan de peur d'y revoir sa propre réflexion- mais après un long silence tendu, il dut bien focaliser à nouveau son regard sur le chibi-tantei, puisque celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur ce qui aurait été son épaule s'il n'y avait pas eu de différence de taille.

Les yeux de Conan étaient fermés, alors Kid fut surpris une fois de plus cette nuit lorsque le plus petit murmura quelques mots.

-Juste cette nuit...»

Kid comprit instinctivement que Conan n'avait pas prévu qu'il entende cette phrase, et un frisson qu'il ne sut identifier - _de la terreur ?_ \- parcourut brièvement mais soudainement sa colonne vertébrale.

Que signifiaient ces mots... ?

_FIN_

* * *

_Fin alternative_

Des cheveux rouges flottent dans la nuit, presque noirs, mais reflétant les lumières de la ville dans un éclat pourpre. Une voix froide perce l'obscurité d'un ton sévère.

« Kudou Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito, vous ne deviendrez jamais alliés.

Un peu plus bas, elle sait que sur le toit d'un grand hôtel, deux âmes en détresse ont faillis se connecter l'une à l'autre d'un lien indestructible.

-... Telle est votre destinée.»

Des yeux carmins vibrent d'une émotion qu'aucune voix ne pourrait retranscrire.

_'Peu importe à quel point j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement...'_

La sorcière détourne le regard de la scène, maudissant l'ironie des trois Parques qui faisait que le seul envoûtement qu'elle ne voudrait pas avoir à jeter sur cet homme-là, soit le seul qui ait jamais aussi bien fonctionné.

« ... _Alea jacta est,_ Kuroba-kun... »

Et Akako s'envole vers son manoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors? Des avis tranchés ou mitigés? Personnellement, tout ça est un peu trop larmoyant à mon goût,... mais j'aime faire souffrir les protagonistes~ ;D  
> En espérant que ça vous a plu, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum (même si j'en doute; y a-t-il encore des gens qui lisent mes fictions? x'D)...  
> ..R&R mes p'tits renards, et à la prochaine!~ (probablement sur ASNY pour ceux qui suivent ^^;)


End file.
